Nuit d'amour
by saorie-chan
Summary: Il n'existe rien de plus beau que son corps près du sien. Elle a toujours voulu l'embrasser , la toucher ... mais est-ce que l'accomplissement d'un désir vaut réellement la peine de la désillusion qu'il nous apporte ? ( Non sérieusement je suis nulle pour les résumés xD )


Bon hé bien voilà ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié xD Donc je reviens avec un truc bien fluffy et très court , mais en ce moment j'ai besoin de ça , en plus il est 5h du matin je passe mon oral d'espagnol dans 3h ( vive les insomnies ) , donc cette fiction contiendra mon OC Irlande du Nord ( female ) et voilà !

Rating: K+ je pense  
Pairing: IrHun ( Ireland x Hungary ) Yuri  
Characters: Gawain Kirkland ( Irlande du Nord ) / Elizaveta Hedervary ( Hongrie ) / Mention très brève de Gilbert Beilschmidt ( Prusse )

Bon voilà j'espère que vous aimerez et que je ferais plaisir à ma chérie quand elle lira ça.

Bonne lecture ^^ 

* * *

La pleine lune frappait sur la fenêtre d'une maison délabrée , éclairant deux corps féminin dénudés. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux , mal coiffé et aux yeux verts bouteilles soulignés par de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs , regardait à ses côtés le corps endormi et paisible d'une autre femme dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller sur lequel elle reposait. La rouquine malgré un air fatigué trônant sur son visage , souriait tendrement à la vue du corps reposant à ses côtés , sa main s'aventura doucement vers le bras de la brunette et commença à le caresser doucement , avec tendresse et amour. Elle la trouvait magnifique ainsi endormie , nue , avec cet air innocent qui contrastait avec leur ébat adulte qui avait précédé cet endormissement. Le sourire de la rousse s'élargit alors qu'elle se redressait pour attraper son paquet de cigarette posé sur la table de nuit. Elle en attrapa une qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de l'allumer et de la porter à sa bouche , elle aspira et quelques secondes plus tard recracha la fumée avec laquelle elle s'amusa à faire des ronds. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de goûter à ces lèvres souriantes et gourmandes , de toucher ce corps dont la douceur rappelait celle du velours, de sentir cette odeur sucré qui émanait sans cesse du corps de la jeune fille , d'entendre sa voix rauque par l'amour et le plaisir , de la voir se tordre sous ses caresses , de pouvoir entrer en contact parfait avec ses deux orbes vertes qui la fascinait... Elle tira une seconde taffe sur sa cigarette en repensant à leur ébat et recracha cette fois la fumée dans une longue traînée , comme lasse et redescendu de son nuage, Elizaveta ne voulait pas d'une relation avec elle, elle n'était qu'une expérience, la brune aimait les hommes et malgré son affection pour l'irlandaise , cette dernière savait parfaitement que la hongroise ne voulait rien de plus que du réconfort dans des bras féminin pour une nuit , pour cette nuit , dont le début avait été dur pour elle. Une énième dispute entre son petit ami albinos et elle l'avait fait craquer et elle s'était donc réfugié dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pour y trouver du soutient , de l'amour , car oui Elizaveta Hedervary avait pleinement conscience des sentiments de la rousse à son égard, ça ne l'avait jamais réellement dérangé, et elle avait toujours tenté de faire attention à ses actions pour ne pas blessé son amie. Mais un instant d'égoïsme et de stress l'avait pourtant poussé à tomber dans les bras chaud et à se laisser faire sous les caresses agréables de Gawain. Cette dernière termina sa cigarette avec ces pensées et l'écrasa dans le cendrier déjà plein sur sa table de chevet. Elle resta assise quelques instants regardant le corps toujours endormie à ses côtés avant de doucement se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer un doux je t'aime et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de la hongroise avant de se retourner pour se mettre dos à son amour qui ne tarda pas à se mettre contre elle et de murmurer dans un murmure quasi inaudible

\- Je crois bien que moi aussi…

* * *

Bon voilà à vous de vous inventer la suite , est-ce qu'un baiser passionné va s'en suivre ? Est-ce qu'elle va préférer rester avec notre abruti albinos ? Est-ce que Gawain ne va pas l'entendre ? Est-ce que ... ? Bon je me tais ! Ces derniers temps je suis productive , entre le théâtre , les fics , les dessins et la photo , se serait cool que mon bac soit aussi productif xD Enfin bon j'espère que ça vous a plut

Review ? Allez juste une petite ?

Saorie-chan


End file.
